


It Wouldn't Hurt

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [28]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cinderella Elements, M/M, based on the Disney version of Cinderella, sprinkled with my own little additions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: "Don't go." Sanghyuk blinked owlishly at the prince's whiny voice. "The party has just begun! Besides, I wouldn't mind a dance with you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back for Day 28. There's no certain prompt for this one or the next few stories so you can add your own if you like lol. This was a request from a friend, though I focused on one event instead of the whole movie of Cinderella and added my own twists. Hope no one minds~

Sanghyuk's sole desire of attending the kingdom's annual ball was to interact with civilized people instead of his family of assholes.

He wished to have a single day without having the urge to trash the roof he lived under, to yell at his step family every chance he met their eyes.

He wasn't completely willing to follow their outrageous orders; the only thing that kept him somewhat obedient was his father's pleading, echoing voice.

_Take care of them, my precious son. They have their faults, but perhaps your kindness will set them in the right direction._

Sanghyuk had once wished to have his father's acceptance of everyone, that is, until he was able to see how poisonous greed could make people, especially his despicable stepmother.

He had been holding his tongue with each new chore he was ordered to do, with each screech and whine that was right next to his ear.

The boy had thought he could tolerate it all, but of course, his short temper had eventually blown when he was refused of one simple request.

His stepmother shut the door on him the moment he asked to step outside the manor, even when he was willing to make his own suit for the ball.

Just because he was willing to do her silly demands within the household didn't mean he was going to let her control his entire life with a single glare and snap.

He also didn't need any 'miracles' or anything mentioned in his childhood storybooks. That's where his mischievous skills came in, his own efforts that he had practiced in the shadows.

A young life of picking pockets and locks was never one his father approved of, but Sanghyuk had gone through it anyways, scouring the streets to provide for his once ailing mother.

Finding his way in and out of tightly secure places had become as easy to him as breathing. He almost laughed when his stepmother had thrown in her 'best security measures' to keep him captive.

Escaping the manor and guards was the simplest part of his plan, jumping over the gates only minutes his family had left for the palace. The only difficulty he found in his journey was 'borrowing' a suit from a nearby tailor shop.

Sanghyuk only managed to find something suitable as he heard the ball commence in the distance, frantic to change out of his worn out clothes.

By the time he arrived at the front doors, his heart was racing rapidly. He smiled nervously as he passed a royal servant and entered the boisterous party.

Sanghyuk was glad with his choice to slick his hair back. The air inside was heated and swirling, from the crowd and their animated auras.

Everyone from the boy's past was present, more than joyous to see him awkwardly make his way deeper into the palace with clumsy steps.

Although he was thrilled to feel stress lift off his shoulders, Sanghyuk felt as is if he was being backed into a corner, his eyes vigilant.

Being preoccupied with avoiding his step family was enough for Sanghyuk to bump into someone, a man who grunted with a husky voice.

"I'm sorry!" Sanghyuk apologized, tilting his head when he heard the stranger chuckle in amusement.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"Just a little nervous. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

The man shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine." He looked at Sanghyuk with fond eyes, enough to have the other gulp.

"Is this your first time being at one of my parties?"

"Your?" Sanghyuk gasped. "Does that mean... You're Prince Kim?"

The other man bowed deeply. "Yes, I am, but you're free to call me Wonshik." The prince smiled brightly. "Need a drink to calm your nerves?"

Sanghyuk shook his head. "I really should be heading home now." He muttered, knowing being with Wonshik would bring too much attention.

"Don't go." Sanghyuk blinked owlishly at the prince's whiny voice. "The party has just begun! Besides, I wouldn't mind a dance with you."

The younger boy had no time to respond, Wonshik immediately sputtering and blushing."Am I being too forward? Usually I'm more reserved but," Wonshik wringed his hands. "My servant Hongbin urged me to be more courageous with new people I meet. I'm not good at this at all honestly."

A moment of silence passed between them before Sanghyuk let himself laugh out loud, worrying the prince even more. "Oh no I messed up again."

"No you didn't, Wonshik." Sanghyuk regained his composure, using his hands to stop the adorable prince from hiding his face. "One dance couldn't hurt." Sanghyuk could barely finish his sentence before he was dragged to the dance floor, a hand drifting to his waist.

They continued to chatter amongst themselves, even when all eyes were merely focused on their scrambled waltzing across the floor.

One song became dozens, neither one of them pulling away from each other. Wonshik enjoyed Sanghyuk's dry humor and snarky comments.

Sanghyuk was endeared by Wonshik's pink cheeks whenever he got flustered, the passion he had for the kingdom and his people.

His evil stepmother and sisters could have seen his shameless flirting from the beginning, but at that point Sanghyuk no longer cared.

Even as the clock struck 12, Sanghyuk stayed right beside the prince, thinking of new ways to sneak out the manor for their next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other drabbles already set so hopefully I can post those up soon and be that much closer to finishing this practically a month late ahahaha. see you soon~


End file.
